


Diverse vedute

by sunnybriefs



Series: Cinquante nuances de Rouge [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon Era, D/s AU, Dom Enjolras, M/M, Sub Grantaire, soulbond
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«C’è qualcosa di quello che ho detto che ti diverte?» Chiese Enjolras, la voce gelida e il pugno stretto intorno al pamphlet che stava leggendo a beneficio di tutti. Gli occhi di Grantaire brillavano.<br/>«Devi proprio scusarmi,» disse «Non avevo capito che parlassi sul serio!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diverse vedute

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **488 - Quando i mondi collidono** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

La prima volta che accadde il silenzio calò nel retro del café Musain come la lama di una ghigliottina. Presto ci avrebbero fatto l’abitudine, ma quella volta generò talmente tanto sconcerto e imbarazzo che nessuno osò dire nemmeno una parola.  
Iniziò tutto con una risata proveniente dal tavolo all’angolo dove Grantaire si era accomodato per ubriacarsi il più possibile prima di ritornare alla casa da cui l’alcol era bandito.  
«C’è qualcosa di quello che ho detto che ti diverte?» Chiese Enjolras, la voce gelida e il pugno stretto intorno al pamphlet che stava leggendo a beneficio di tutti. Gli occhi di Grantaire brillavano.  
«Devi proprio scusarmi,» disse «Non avevo capito che parlassi sul serio!»  
Un sussulto strozzato si levò nella stanza e le guance di Enjolras si infiammarono per l’indignazione. «Come _puoi_ dubitare della serietà delle mie parole? Credi forse che Diritti e Uguaglianza e Libertà siano uno scherzo?»  
«Sì!» rispose Grantaire, ridendo. «Oh, ma non fraintendermi, sulla tua bocca sembra quasi un discorso sensato e affascinante, ma nella realtà? Praticamente irrealizzabile: ogni uomo con la testa sulle spalle si è già reso conto da tempo che il popolo di cui tessi tanto le lodi nelle tue orazioni si sente perfettamente soddisfatto con un bicchiere pieno in una mano e ogni genere di altro divertimento nell’altra – io lo sono! E ti assicuro che non lo cambierei per nulla al mondo, nossignore. Dà retta a me e lascialo perdere, il popolo, dico, che a farci affidamento si rischia solo di perderci la testa. E se non mi credi pensa bene a quello che è successo a—» Il suo discorso fu interrotto da un singhiozzo e Enjolras, ormai al limite della sopportazione, ne approfittò per riprendere la parola.  
«Ci sono uomini che non si limitano a farsi scivolare la vita addosso affogando nei piaceri effimeri che questa offre. Ci sono uomini che sognano la libertà e che sarebbero pronti a morire per ottenerla. Non tutti gli uomini sono come _te_!»  
«Ah no? Oh, insomma, non mi vanto certo di avere una cultura degna del vostro interesse, ma due cose di storia le so anche io: hanno tolto la testa al re e sono andati a prendersi un Imperatore, poi hanno cacciato l’Imperatore e si sono ripresi di nuovo un re. Non so voi, ma a me il tuo adorato popolo sembra essere parecchio confuso.»  
«Sono stati fatti degli errori,» disse Enjolras, la mascella serrata. «Errori che possono essere corretti se si traccia un cammino da seguire.»  
«L’unica cosa che ci guadagnerete a seguire questo cammino sarà un viaggio all’altro mondo! Siete troppo giovani per corteggiare la Morte; corteggiate dei sub, invece, e sperimentate un po’ il piacere di comandare e di punire!» Aveva detto quelle ultime parole guardando Enjolras dritto negli occhi, fisso, con un cipiglio di lucidità nello sguardo annebbiato dai fumi dell’alcol e un sorriso vacuo disegnato sulle labbra. Enjolras scosse la testa.  
«Sei ubriaco,» disse e Grantaire rise.  
«Ci puoi scommettere!» E concluse quella conversazione svuotando il suo bicchiere in un unico sorso.


End file.
